Looking For Love
by MaloryC
Summary: When a new girl, Sarah, moves to town, many questions are raised. And to make matters worse, strange things began happening. The girl has secrets even she doesn't know about! And her key to unlocking them is in a boy who doesn't even know his own past...
1. Chapter 1

Sooooooo, here is my first Yu-Gi-Oh fanfic!:D Please, tell me what you think so far!:)

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, but, Sarah is alllll mine:P

Sarah reached out the figure before her, wanting to know more. She could sense all this immense power, yet great wisdom. She knew that he had many things to tell her, but the figure couldn't tell her yet. So Sarah ran towards the shape, she kept running and running until –

_**Lawrence Residence, Early Morning**_

"Good morning Domino City! It's going to be a warm and sunny day, so, to all who are just waking up, here's a little tune for you to get you morning started! "Walking On Sunshine" by Katrina and the Waves! This is DJ Steve Sunshine coming to your from –"

"Ugggggghhhh. . ." Sarah moaned and shut off her alarm.

She crawled out of bed and tripped on a slipper and hit the floor. Sighing and chuckling to herself, she got up from the floor and headed to the bathroom to get ready.

Even though she was upset at "Steve Sunshine" for ruining her dream, she wasn't going to let that get her down. Today, she would get to have a new start.

"Well, I don't really remember anything from my past, so, it's not like it matters," she said to herself while brushing her teeth.

Sarah brushed and straightened her beautiful deep coffee brown colored hair and smiled at her reflection in the mirror. Bright, innocent golden amber eyes stared back at her while she debated putting on makeup. She sighed and decided that if she were to attract any men at this new school, she best not look like a slob. Sarah jogged back into her room, slipping on the rug and almost falling on the way. Grace was a quality she didn't possess. She pulled out her favorite pair of American Eagle skinny jeans, nude colored stilettos, and a low-cut white top that showed off her "figure" well. Sarah looked in the mirror at her outfit and smiled at herself. She was extremely beautiful. You could tell there was a slight amount of Egyptian in her because of her stunning copper tanned skin and her deep coffee hair and amber eyes. Happy with her appearance, she headed downstairs.

Sarah slid down the railing of her steps and into her kitchen to grab some coffee, almost running into her guardian on the way. She was shocked they were awake!

"Oh sorry! Good morning Bakura!" Sarah said, smiling, while diving for some coffee.

"Good morning child," he grumbled behind his own cup while adjusting his robe.

"You know, you didn't have to wake up early for me," she said while biting into a muffin.

"Oh you'd be lost without me you fool, you do need me," he chuckled darkly while taking a long sip of his drink.

She raised her eyebrows, "Perhaps, but, what would you do without me?"

"Spend more time with my boy toy," he said flatly.

Sarah pouted and snatched money off of the counter for her lunch.

"Oh kid, you know I enjoy your company," he sighed and smiled.

Sarah beamed and grabbed her bag and keys to their Land Rover.

"Wait, child, do you have your necklace? I want to be able to contact you," he said while looking sternly at her.

Sarah reached up to her neck and touched the beautiful golden necklace with the Egyptian eye as the main highlight. She shared a bond with her guardian Bakura but with her necklace the link was much stronger. She didn't know anything about her past, she couldn't remember a thing. All she knew was that Bakura was her guardian and he said when the time was right, he'd fill her in on what she needed to know. All Sarah knew was that she was. . . different than most.

"Good. Have a good day at school, keep in contact," he mumbled while walking out of the kitchen.

Sarah ran up behind him and ruffled his fluffy white hair and pecked him on the cheek. "Thanks Bakura," she whispered and headed for the door.

His pale skin turned crimson in a blush. Bakura was seventeen, or so he claimed, the same age as Sarah. She knew that he was older but his body was seventeen due to his millennium ring, but, she never pressed the issue.

Sarah darted out the door and headed for school, hoping she wouldn't get too lost and hoping that she would make some sort of friend. Little did she know, her first day would be. . . different than most.

_**Domino High, Morning**_

Sarah's heels clicked as she walked into her new school, known as Domino High. Her eyes scanned everything in sight; posters, couples, clicks, friends, lockers, and students. Clutching her messenger bag, she suddenly felt slightly self-conscious. She felt that she was out-classed and didn't belong. _Oh stop it!_ she thought to herself. Sarah smiled at students as she searched for her locker; it was mainly boys who gave her. . . help. Looking down into her papers and forms, she rounded a corner and right where her locker should be –

SMASH!

Sarah ran into someone and wiped out, her forms, books, and bag went everywhere. They were mixed in with the stranger's things as well.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed, feeling her face get hot. "I'm really not very graceful, here, let me help!"

"Oh, it's alright, and thank you," the stranger replied.

His voice was soft and seemed so very innocent. It was sweet and she couldn't help but smile at the sound of it.

They both reached for a language arts book at the same time, touching hands, they both looked up to see each other at the same time.

The stranger was unusually short and he was thin, but he had an innocent face to match. He had violet eyes that showed softness and slight embarrassment.

"I'm Yugi Mutou," he said, blushing a little.

Yugi looked at the girl. She had lovely dark coffee colored hair that made her amber eyes stand out and really glow. She was tall, or rather taller than him, and was thin. Her deep tan complexion matched her hair and her eyes very well, and it made her bright white smile even brighter. Yugi couldn't help but blush and notice her busty figure. _I just met her and I'm looking at her boobs, great_, he thought. Then he really looked at her, really looked at her face. She was the most beautiful girl he'd even seen. Nobody around here was as stunning as she was.

"I'm Sarah Lawrence," she said, beaming at him.

She stood up and helped Yugi off the floor. He really noticed her height then, but he also saw her heels.

"I'm really sorry I ran into you," she apologized while running her hands through her chocolaty hair.

"It's really ok! So, I'm guessing you're new here? Do you need help?" Yugi said, smiling.

Sarah sighed in relief. "Yeah, that'd be great. Can you help me find my locker?" she said while handing him her papers.

He glanced at the number and started to chuckle. "It's right behind you, beside mine!"

Sarah turned around, looking at the locker that was sure enough hers. She raised her eyebrows and inspected it. "So they moved it, did they?"

Yugi began to laugh hysterically and burst out, "Right after they pushed you into me?"

"Exactly!" she said stifling a laugh.

Yugi and Sarah laughed and put their things into the respective places and got to know each other better. He helped her with her schedule, seeing as his was very similar, and showed her around. As the bell for first period rang, they said goodbye.

"You have study hall period 3! I want you to meet all my friends! Meet us by the big oak tree outside, ok?" Yugi exclaimed.

"Oh, alright. Let's hope I don't get lost or trip and break a leg on the way there," Sarah joked.

Yugi laughed and dashed down the hall to his class_. Wow, I've already made a friend? He seems so great_, Sarah thought while walking down the hall to her first class.

_**First Period, Honors Pre-Calculus**_

Sarah walked into the intimidating math class and sat down. She looked around the room at all the nerdy math jokes and posters of complex problems on the walls. She looked around to find the students in the room starting at her. The boys were making comments and whistling while the girls analyzed her outfit. Feeling more self-conscious than ever, she tried to focus on getting her things ready for class.

"Don't worry about them, they're just jealous of you," a soft, British voice said.

Sarah looked up to find a thin, white-haired, classy looking boy sitting next to her. She beamed at him and chuckled. "Like the vulchers that they are."

"Precisely," he said with a light chuckle.

The way he said it make Sarah laugh, and her laughter was infectious. The white-haired boy began to laugh as well until the teacher came in.

"Settle down now everyone," the short, stout math teacher ordered.

The boy eyed Sarah up and down and whispered, "I'm Ryou. Ryou Bakura."

The last name caught Sarah's attention right away, but she brushed it off and whispered, "I'm Sarah. Sarah Lawrence."

Ryou recognized the last name immediately, but he couldn't put his finger on it. _Oh well_, he thought and offered his new mate a smile.

_**Second Period, Honors Language Arts**_

Sarah and Bakura walked in together, learning about each other and discovering some personality traits. Sarah found out Bakura was very naïve, and that she loved to trick him. But he was also very smart.

Ryou loved Sarah's laugh because it was so infectious and she had a really big heat. He liked that about her.

The two sat down and looked at the classroom, and at the same time they shouted in realization, "YUGI!"

Yugi looked up from his book and notes and beamed. "Ryou! Sarah!" He immediately moved to sit and talk with his friends, one new, and one old.

The teacher, Mrs. Fitzgerald, walked in and everyone immediately silenced. She was an old grouchy woman with daggers for eyes.

"She's one of the meanest teachers in the whole school," Yugi whispered to Sarah, eyebrows raised.

"I personally think she's the biggest wanker this side of the pond," Ryou mumbled.

Sarah and Yugi both started to chuckle behind covered mouths.

"Mr. Mutou, Ms. Lawrence, you obviously are aware of something funny that the rest of us here aren't. Please fill us in," Mrs. Fitzgerald said, pointing her daggers straight at Yugi and Sarah.

Yugi immediately tuned crimson and began to stutter out the words, "I – we – sorry – I – she – we-"

"Mrs. Fitzgerald, I'm surprised you don't know!" Sarah said eloquently.

Yugi and Ryou looked at Sarah, sheer panic in their eyes.

"Go on then Ms. Lawrence," Mrs. Fitzgerald dared.

"The Committee for the Reduction of Redundancy and the Anti-proliferation of Repetition has decided not to meet until they have their first meeting and thus will not be meeting until the first time. Their Pre-meeting Statement wanted to make this clear before they had their first meeting, so that it would not be more confusing. So their first meeting will actually be their first meeting and they will not have a meeting before the first meeting. This should avoid having people show up for their first meeting before it is held, since to do so would be confusing to those who did so and this is what they want to avoid by reducing the confusion and lessening the repetition," Sarah said with a smirk.

Mrs. Fitzgerald stared mouth agape at Sarah, and then began to chuckle. Everyone in the class began to laugh, doubling over, and letting lose. Yugi and Ryou exchanged glances and began to laugh themselves.

"How'd you do that?"Ryou said, gasping for air between laughing fits.

Sarah chuckled and smiled, "It's all about how you word things Ryou! When you don't have it together, just talk like you are the world's expert and then some. You can never let anyone see you sweat, because they'll call your flaw in a heartbeat! But above all, stay true to yourself and your character!"

Ryou nodded and smiled while Yugi thought deeply about what Sarah had just said. _How can she be so wise?_ he thought. _She's so different than anyone here and. . . . I'm glad she is!_

_**Period Three, Study Hall**_

Sarah put her things in her locker and grabbed her messenger bag. Yugi and Ryou had went straight to their study hall group and told Sarah that she must meet the gang. She walked down the hall nervously, clutching her bag. _What if they don't like me? What if I'm too different?_ She opened the doors and walked outside into the fresh air, it smelled of late summer and autumn beginnings. Sarah walked down the steps, tripping and almost falling. She regained her balance and tried to walk confidently.

"Sarah! Sarah!" a familiar sweet voice called out.

She looked in the direction of Yugi's voice and saw a group of friends sitting and standing around a gorgeous old oak tree. She waved and approached slowly, focusing on not tripping and looking like a spaz.

"Hey, you found us," Ryou said softly.

"Haha, yeah, I somehow managed to," Sarah said and smiled at him and Yugi.

"Nyeh, Yug, who's the babe?" a tall shaggy blond haired boy asked while ruffling Yugi's hair.

"Joey!" Yugi exclaimed to his friend as a deep crimson blush engulfed his face.

"Sorry, just askin' bud," he said while smiling bashfully.

"Everyone, this is my new friend Sarah," Yugi announced proudly.

"She's mine too ya know!" Ryou chimed in.

There was a jumbled chorus of hello's and hi's that made Sarah smile.

"Introduce yourself, everyone," Ryou said politely.

The tall shaggy blonde haired boy came up with a d cocky grin. "The name's Joey Wheeler. Pleasure ta meets ya Sarah!"

"Hi Joey, as a hot babe I'd like to say it's a pleasure to meet you too," Sarah said with a sly smile.

Joey blushed and stumbled for words, "Well – you see – I – so maybe-"

Sarah started chuckling and gave Joey a wink.

"Joey Wheeler? Speechless? Never thought I'd see the day!" a brunette haired girl said while laughing and ruffling Joey's hair. "I'm Tea Gardner; it's nice to meet you Sarah! I can tell we're just going to be GREAT friends!" she exclaimed while scooping Sarah up in a hug.

"Er, yeah," Sarah said while trying to break free of Tea's grasp. She wasn't a fan of personal affection and this girl had the bear hug of a football player!

"Geez Tea, I don't think she can breathe, you're crushing her heart!" a brown haired boy said while chuckling.

Tea stopped hugging Sarah and turned on her heels. "Tristan, you breathe with your lungs!"

Tristan thought a moment and smiled, "Oh yeah! Hi Sarah, I'm Tristan!"

Sarah smiled at the boy who she could tell by everyone's faces, wasn't the brightest crayon in the box but she could tell he was sweet. "Hello Tristan, it's nice to meet you!" she said smiling.

"Tristan, I suggest you keep your mouth shut. You might scare her off with your stupidity," a shaggy haired brunette boy muttered. His eyes were ice blue and extremely intimidating. "Hello, I'm Seto. Seto Kaiba," he said matter-of-factly.

"Oh my! The Seto Kaiba? As in the Duel Monsters Seto Kaiba?" Sarah exclaimed, shocked.

"Oh geez, don't stroke his ego," Joey muttered.

There were some groans from the group but Yugi piped in, "YOU like Duel Monsters?"

Sarah beamed and giggled, "I love it!"

Seto smirked and mumbled, "Glad to see I have fans. . . ."

Sarah furrowed her eyebrows in frustration at him and then raised them at Yugi. He simply just shrugged and nodded.

"Is that everyone?" Sarah said beaming, looking around.

"Not quite," a deep, sexy voice said.

Sarah looked and behind Yugi a boy came forth. His appearance was similar to Yugi's but, there were some striking differences. He had the same yellow, red, and black spiked hair. He was much taller than Yugi though, Sarah didn't mind. He had violet eyes like Yugi's, but his were so intense. It seemed as if they had thousands of years of wisdom that they themselves couldn't even reveal to their owner. He was thin and had a deep complexion, much like that of Sarah's. Above all, he was the most handsome and the sexiest man she'd ever seen.

"My name is Atem Ahknemkhanen, but please call me Yami," he said smoothly.

His last name was without a doubt Egyptian, and Sarah loved that. When he spoke she totally lost her cool, which was very unlike her. She just melted at everything he said. _Oh, wait! Speak stupid! Say something_! she thought.

"Yami, it's a pleasure to meet you. I like your last name," she blurted and blushed slightly. _I like your last name? Way to go Sarah, way to go._

And with that, the bell for fourth period rang. Yami smiled at Sarah, grabbed his things and said goodbye to everyone that hadn't already left. Seto was the only one remaining, besides Yugi, and he laughed at Sarah because he could see right through her. She scowled at him and made her way to her next class. Yugi ran to catch up and joined Sarah in walking to Home Economics, seeing as they had the class together.

_**Lawrence Residence, Night**_

"So, who'd you meet today?" Bakura asked as they relaxed on the sofa eating chips.

"Some kids, they're really nice. I got close to a few people too," Sarah said nonchalantly, mind drifting to Yami.

Bakura chuckled and raised his eyebrows. "Oh really? I wonder if you met my boyfriend. . ."

Sarah yawned, "Probably not 'Kura, it's a big school."

"It's smaller than you think," he said knowingly.

"So before you creep me out anymore, I'm headed to bed. Night Bakura," Sarah said, ruffling his hair and kissing his head.

"Good night child, sleep tight, don't let your dreams bite. . ."

Sarah whipped around and faced Bakura. _How could he possibly know about my dreams? Is our link that strong that he can just invade my dreams?_

He only smiled darkly with raised eyebrows at her, so she headed for bed. She took off her clothes and put on shorts and a t-shirt. Her thoughts were going crazy in her mind. _Who is this Yami kid?_ She sighed and crawled into bed. _All my friends are so kind, and Yugi and Ryou are just great. And Yami is so. . . ahhhh. . . I hope nothing gets screwed up like last time. . . No, no it won't. This time will be different. This time, I'm safe. This time, I'm older and wiser._

_This time . . . will be different than most. . . . ._


	2. Chapter 2

So, sorry it's taken me like, foreverrrrrrr to upload this, been so busy! I promise I'll be uploading more often though!

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! No rights go to me!

Thanks and enjoy!

* * *

><p>Sarah ran through the sand towards the pyramid, pushing herself to go faster. Her black cloak covered her short black Egyptian dress. She put up her hood to hide her face. Nearly tripping and falling, she stumbled upon a necklace, a beautiful golden necklace with an eye as the centerpiece lying in the sand. She wrapped it around her neck and fastened the clasp while looking towards the pyramids.<p>

"I will find you, my love," she whispered into the wind.

Sarah took off running again; the pyramids were within a close distance now. Then, she saw him. He was there standing before her very eyes. He was –

"Good morning Domino City! This is your 6 A.M wakeup call! Steve Sunshine here saying, well, wake up!"

_**Lawrence Residence, Morning**_

Sarah awoke, startled, and she managed to crawl out of bed. She walked towards the mirror and stared at her reflection. _Who was that? Was that…. me? _she thought. She touched her reflection and sighed. _If only I knew who the real "me" was. . . _

Walking to her closet, she looked for something to wear that would look cute for a certain someone. She pulled out a pair of light washed skinny jeans, which she wore almost every day, a white tank top, and a cream cardigan. She looked into the mirror and smiled, pleased with her outfit she ran into the bathroom to do her hair. She left it wavy, how it naturally was, and threw on some makeup. Sarah winked at her reflection and darted down the stairs to go to the kitchen. She was immediately met by the smell of coffee and…. Bagels! And there, handing her a bagel and coffee, was her guardian. However, something was different today.

"Bakura!" Sarah gasped and looked him up and down.

He was in a pair of tight black dress pants that looked well, fabulous on him. He had a white button up dress shirt on and over that a black vest to match his pants. And to top everything off, he had a silver tie on that made his white hair stand out more than it already did!

"Dang 'Kura, you look, dare I say it, sexy! You're quite lucky you're interested in gentleman," Sarah said with a chuckle and a wink.

"Oh please, I'm taken you hoe. But I do look good? Well thank you child, you actually look adorable yourself," he said with a cocky grin.

"So what's the occasion? Hot date this morning?" Sarah quizzed slyly.

"Unfortunately not," he said with a frown. "I have gotten a job."

"Yeah?" she said, eyebrows raised. "Well I'm proud of you, but, I gotta go! I think I'm running late! See you Bakura!" Sarah exclaimed, ruffled his hair and grabbed her coffee. Before she left she pecked him on the cheek and ruffled his hair again, just to see him blush.

"You know, my boyfriend would be appalled by the way you treat me!" he shouted her way as she burst out the door, but Sarah could hear him chuckling.

_**Domino High School, Morning**_

Sarah entered the school, after tripping on the stairs, and smiled at everyone. She said hello to a couple of people that were in her class. She rounded that same corner where she had met one of her best friends and smiled. There, on the right side of her locker, he stood.

"Good morning Yugi," Sarah said while smiling.

Yugi looked at his new, and quite beautiful, best friend and beamed. "Sarah! Good morning!"

She put her things in her locker while sipping her coffee, eating her bagel, and talking to Yugi.

"So, I think our homework for –" she began but soon lost her train of thought.

"Good morning Yugi. Oh, good morning Sarah," a deep sexy voice said.

"Good morning Yami!" Yugi said enthusiastically.

Yami went to the locker that was to the left of Sarah's and put his things inside. He looked extra amazing today. Sarah was speechless, and this was a rarity for her.

"Er, good morning," she managed to stutter out.

The bell rang and students began shuffling to their first period.

"Oh darn, I had a question about our language arts homework. Sarah, will you help me before class?" Yugi begged.

"Of course!" Sarah said with a smile.

Yugi blushed and went on his way. Sarah returned everything to her locker before noticing Yami was still there.

"Your necklace, it's quite beautiful. Is it Egyptian?" he said softly while turning to face her.

She immediately reached up and touched the necklace that she never took off. Her gorgeous accessory that held the secrets of her past which she wished she could unlock. "Yes. My guardian actually told me it's some sort of millennium item or something. I don't know much about it, but I wish I did."

Yami's eyes widened.

"A millennium item?" he said, clearly intrigued.

"Yeah, that's what my guardian tells me. I don't know much about them, but, I know there are more than just mine," Sarah said, deep in thought now.

"I don't believe it. Sarah, I have a millennium item as well," Yami said while taking off his jacket to reveal a beautiful and complex Egyptian puzzle that hung from his neck. It was in the shape of a pyramid, all the pieces that had been put together were visible, but the highlight was the Egyptian eye in the center.

"It's beautiful," Sarah murmured.

Just then, the second bell rang. There was only one more before class started and they couldn't be late.

"I have to go," the two said in unison before smiling at each other.

"We'll continue this in study hall, see you later," Yami said before moving swiftly down the hallway.

"Bye," Sarah said, but she couldn't help herself from watching him walk. _He's so gorgeous_, she thought. _Wait, I'm gonna be late!_ And with that, she was off to her first class.

_**Period Three, Study Hall**_

Sarah joined the large group under the immense tree. Kaiba and Joey were bickering, Tea was flirting with Yugi whom was blushing, Tristan was trying to break up the fight that had ensued between Joey and Kaiba, and Yami sat watching everything while reading a book on Egyptian artifacts.

Sarah tripped and fell into a seat beside Yami. Blushing and brushing herself off, she then raised an eyebrow at his chuckling.

"Sorry, you're just very clumsy," he said through laughs.

"You're telling me," she said while grabbing an apple she had stuffed in her bag. "What I miss?"

"Not much, just, the usual," Yami said, gesturing to the fight and the flirting.

Sarah chuckled while biting into her apple, "What are you reading?"

"It's a book from the library on Egyptian artifacts; this section is about the millennium items. It says that there are seven of them. There is my puzzle, your necklace, a millennium ring, rod, eye, scale, and key. The items were created from an ancient spell found in the Millennium Spellbook and they were forged to keep the ancient magic of the Shadow Games locked up forever. The Millennium Stone in the village of Kul Elna was the origin and resting place of most of the seven items. But, what are "Shadow Games"?" he said while looking up at the sky.

Sarah sat in thought, this stuff sounded so familiar but she just couldn't remember. It was like after summer coming back to your math class and your teacher telling you that you know the problems, when you don't remember them. She sighed softly. _Will I ever remember my past?_

Yami sighed sadly and thought, _who am I?_

_**Period Four, Home Economics**_

Sarah and Yugi walked into class and took their seats. They were overjoyed that the teacher let them pick their partners, so without a doubt they worked together. Today was their first day cooking, and the assignment was simple: Make a cake. Any flavor, color, size, anything. Just make a cake. That seemed simple enough to Sarah and Yugi. The two talked quietly because their teacher, Ms. Fields, wasn't even in the class yet. This seemed odd to Sarah, because Ms. Fields seemed to be like a very punctual women. _Oh well,_ she thought. All of a sudden, Sarah felt her millennium necklace start to get hot and glow. She looked down in shock at her necklace and then up at the front of the room where girls were giggling and blushing, pointing out the door. _No, oh no, _she thought_._

A sexy man walked in the room. He was in a pair of black dress pants that were tight and hugged his body. He had on a white button up dress shirt and over that, a black vest to match his pants. The man had a silver tie that made his striking white hair stand out even more. Underneath his shirt, Sarah could see the glow of his millennium item. The millennium ring.

"Good afternoon class, my name is Mr. Beset. I will be your Home Economics teacher for the rest of the year. Your teacher Ms. Fields had to move to Texas, I'm sorry. Nonetheless, your assignment is on the board. If you need help or further instructions, let me know," he said while strutting to the teacher's desk.

"We need help!" the girls up front shouted.

"Bakura," Sarah muttered and sank down in her seat. _I can't believe him! He got a job here to keep an eye on me! Ugggghhhh!_

Sarah glanced over at Yugi whose face paled at the sight of the new teacher. "Yugi, is everything alright?"

Yugi shoke his head and glanced at Sarah with soft violet eyes, "Yeah. I'm ok. So, let's get to baking?"

Sarah smiled at him but she knew something lay behind those eyes. She glared at Bakura who was at the front of the room, smirking at her.

Yugi and Sarah worked hard on their cake. They had decided to make a pineapple upside-down cake that had turned out fabulous. However, it got second place to the girls who had Bakura practically bake their cake for them.

"That's all for today class, well done everyone. One thing, Mr. Mutou and Ms. Lawrence please stay after class for a few moments. I need to talk to the both of you," Bakura purred in his lovely Egyptian accent.

Sarah sank down in her seat and smacked her forehead with the palm of her hand. Yugi's face paled and he slid down in his seat.

"Yugi, you look like you're gonna pass out! What's wrong?" Sarah whispered loudly.

"I'm ok, I hope we're not in trouble, I can't be in trouble!" he whispered loudly back.

"I have a feeling that's not it," Sarah grumbled.

The bell rang and everyone jumped out of their seats, the girls up front waved goodbye and left giggling. Mr. Beset crossed the room and closed the door. Then he slowly turned to face them.

"Bakura I'll kill you!" Sarah shrieked at the top of her lungs and flung out of her seat, storming up to him. "Just what do you think you're doing? Do you think that I can't take care of myself for like 7 hours a day?"

"Listen Sarah, calm down, I just wanted to-" Bakura said calmly.

"Oh, I know, I know! You want to protect me! Ugggghhhh!" she yelled while flinging her hands up in the air.

"Sarah, you know Bakura?" a small confused voice asked.

Throughout Sarah's rampage she had completely forgotten something. She had forgotten that Yugi was still sitting in the back of the room. "Yeah, I do, but wait, you know Bakura?" Sarah asked more confused than ever before.

"Of course he does, huh, Yugi?" Bakura said chuckling.

Yugi smiled and nodded. "He's Ryou's boyfriend. Of course I know him Sarah, I have for a while!"

Sarah's mouth hit the floor. It felt as if someone hit her with a train. "You're Ryou's boyfriend?"

"I am child, I thought you might have met him," Bakura said, chuckling darkly while taking a sip of coffee.

"Wait, wait, wait, so, you know Y-Yugi too?" Sarah said, baffled.

Bakura nodded and smiled mischievously. Yugi looked at Bakura and then back to Sarah, completely confused now.

"Hold on guys, how do you two know each other?" Yugi said, shaking his head.

Sarah and Bakura looked at each other and grinned a little.

"I was an orphan and Bakura adopted me. He's my guardian," Sarah explained.

"In more ways than one," Bakura whispered sinisterly and grinned.

"Wait, hold up, he's like your age, and he's your guardian? Whoa man, this is confusing," Yugi said, tilting his head.

"You're telling me," Sarah said and shot Bakura a look.

He looked up from his desk and handed the pair slips of paper. They were passes to their next class. "Hurry up child, punctuality it key. Yugi, it was nice seeing you. Now, off you two go," Bakura said with a wink.

_This is just too confusing,_ Sarah thought, _there's more to this than he's telling me_.

_**Lawrence Residence, Night**_

Sarah was up in her room, researching Egyptian artifacts and above all, the millennium items._ I have this feeling that there is just something about these that will unlock everything I can't remember. More importantly, why can't I remember the better part of my life? _After she had finished an article on the millennium items, she stumbled upon a link at the end of the page. The link was for the Domino Library which apparently, had a huge section on Egyptian artifacts, as well as some actual artifacts themselves. Sarah clicked the link and looked at the screen, half asleep. She yawned while looking through some Egyptian art that the library held, but her eyes soon fell onto something that totally stood out from the rest. Sarah blinked a few times and continued to stare at the screen, but the image still remained. What she had just discovered would change her life forever.

* * *

><p>Ohhhhhh, what did she find? Well, you'll have to wait to find out!:P Stay tuned, reviews are great too! Thanks guys!:D<p> 


End file.
